That Which Does Not Kill Us
by DarkNinja1994
Summary: Sasuke returns after 10 years and is put on trial for leaving. No one wants him to be executed, but is it enough to convince the Council of Elders? And what will Sakura do when the desicion has been made? SasuSaku
1. The Dream

**NOTE:** Here it is, my brand new fanfic!!!!! I was going to wait until I finished the whole story to put this on the site, but then I said to myself, "Aw, what the hell, Self! If I decide I don't like it, I can delete it!" :P I got a lot of positive comments on my last one, A Mother's Love. About the title, I took it from the song Stronger by Kayne West. You know, the part where it goes "Dat-dat-dat don't kill me can only make me stronger." LOL, sorry! It's hard to understand him! Enjoy this anyway!

"_Sasuke, please don't go! have family, and I have friends, but if you're gone...Sasuke...it'll be the same as being alone!" Sakura pleaded with him.  
_

"_From here on...a new path will open for all of us," Sasuke replied without even facing her. _

_Tears began to run down the young kunoichi's face._

"_I know about your clan, but revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor I."  
_

"_Just as I thought. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life." _

_Sakura decided it was time to tell him. _

"_Oh Sasuke… I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you leave, I'll scream!"_

_He disappeared, then materialized behind her. _

"_Sakura…Thank you. I will return someday."_

"_Sasuke…" _

_Sakura felt a thump on the back of her neck. Then everything went dark._

She sat up in bed.

"It was all a dream…" she gasped. "Only a dream…"

The memory of Sasuke haunted her. She had not seen him in so many years, but she still loved him. Oh God, she loved him so much that it hurt her to think about him. It had been especially hard for her the first few years after he was gone. Everyone told her that it was time to move on, but some how she couldn't. It was painful to have reminders of him, but she didn't think she could survive without them. She thought back to what Tsunade had said to her once.

"Now that Sasuke's gone, there'll be lots of firsts. Your first mission with Kakashi and Naruto without Sasuke, Sasuke's birthday without him, Christmas, Halloween, and all the rest. Soon you'll start to separate time into two categories. Before Sasuke left, and after Sasuke left. I know it's hard, but it will get better."

Sakura had looked up at her, wondering how she knew what she was feeling. After all, Tsunade was an old woman and it had been a long, long time since she had been in love.

"How do you know all this?" Sakura had asked her.

"Because…" Tsunade said, starting to tear up. "I went through the same thing when I lost Dan."

She wiped the drops away.

"It was really hard at first… I didn't think I should even be alive. Once I almost… I almost stabbed myself in the heart with a kunai knife… But Jiraiya…he stopped me. You aren't alone, Sakura. You're not the only one who lost Sasuke. It helps to have friends during these times Naruto…and…Kakashi…and even me…we're here for you, Sakura. Please, let us be with you."

Sakura hugged the older kunoichi.

"Thank you…"

Sakura brought herself back to the present.

"_Why, after all these years, would I just suddenly have a dream about Sasuke?"_ she asked herself.

It had been a long while since Sasuke entered her dreams. Not since the day Naruto came back without Sasuke. But still, Sakura thought about him every single day of her life. All these years.

"_After all, it's been a good long time, now. It's been around…Wait…"_

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to grab the calendar on her wall.

"_10 years ago tomorrow…10 years since Sasuke left."_


	2. Visiting Tsunade

**NOTE: **Ugh, I've got a killer headache, but still I continue this story that probably no one reads or cares about. Why? Why? Why? I tell you, I DO NOT KNOW! IF NO ONE READS THIS FRACKING STORY, THEN WHY SHOULD I CONTINUE????? Because writing is all I have left. :(

The next day, Sakura made the trek up to Tsunade's house. The Slug Sannin had retired from her position as the Hokage nearly three years before. Now she lived up on a hill in the more secluded part of Konoha. However, she still healed the wounded and sick. Tsunade was no dream reader, but she was still good for advice.

Sakura reached the door and knocked on it three times. Shizune opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Sakura! It's nice to see you!" Shizune said as she answered the door with Tonton in her arms.

"Oink!" the little pig greeted her.

Even in the Sannin's retirement, Shizune stood by her side to be her assistant. Which mainly was taking care of Tsunade's pet pig.

"Hello, Tonton!" Sakura said as she patted her head.

"Shizune, who's at the door?" Tsunade called from another room.

"It's Sakura!" Shizune called over her shoulder. "Please, come in."

Sakura stepped inside. The house was an utter mess, due to Tsunade's sloppiness and Shizune's failed attempts to get her to tidy up.

"Please, have a seat. Lady Tsunade will be out in a few moments," Shizune said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sakura waited. On the walls hung pictures from the retired Hokage's past. There was one of her, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and the 3rd Hokage, the last two of which, were deceased. Next to that was a later one of Tsunade and Nawaki, then next to that, Tsunade and Dan. The were in order of the events in her life. The very last picture was of Tsunade and Naruto at Naruto's inauguration as the 6th Hokage.

"Hiya, Sakura. Sorry for the wait," Tsunade said as she smiled and joined her former apprentice.

"It's all right."

"Hm, it's not like you to make social calls, Sakura. Something's up. Mind telling me?"

"That's what I came to see you for."

"Well then tell away!"

"Well… You see…" Sakura started out. "I had a dream. About Sasuke."

"Interesting…" Tsunade said as she stared at Sakura in wonder.

"It was the night he left," Sakura continued.

After she was done, Tsunade just sat and looked at her in amazement.

"How peculiar for such a young girl to have such a colossal dream…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"You had a vision. Well, not exactly a vision. I don't quite know the word for it, perhaps we should invent one…"

"What exactly then, did I have?"

"Well, it seems to me that you had the kind of a vision where you are transported to an earlier period of time when something devastating in your life happened. I remember you telling me that you've had this particular dream before. But was there anything different about it?"

Sakura thought for a moment. When she reached a conclusion to Tsunade's question, her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes, there was! Different both the real time it happened and in my other dreams!"

"Well what is it?"

"Sasuke…he said he'd return someday. But it couldn't be… Do you think that…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Child, all I can tell you is the truth," Tsunade stated. "Sasuke Uchiha is coming home to Konoha."


	3. Turbulent Times Ahead

**NOTE:** With all the new music out, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed trying to listen to it and do other stuffs. Although recently, I've enjoyed listening to the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I have no idea what they're saying, but I like the melody. But my favorite song of all time is Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I've finally unlocked Kyuubi Naruto on Naruto Arena! YAY! I tell you, the Sasuke/Lee/Naruto combo never fails! But now I need to move on to something a little more challenging… Like unlocking Kimimaro! Ahem. I'm done commenting now. Enjoy the dang chapter.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Sasuke's… What?"

"In the words of Naruto Uzumaki, 'believe it.'"

Sakura was lost for words.

"Well, you'd best be on your way to tell Naruto. I'll see you later, OK?" Tsunade said, showing Sakura the door.

"Mm-hm…" was all she could manage to get out.

Sakura stood there long after Tsunade had closed the door behind her.

"_Sasuke…I can't believe you're coming home after all this time…"_ she thought to herself.

After a while, Sakura started to get this feeling inside of her. It started in her toes, then up her throat all the way to her mouth. Sakura tossed back her head and just laughed as loud and hard as she could. Then she began running. Harder, and harder, her shoes smacked the cobblestones.

Tsunade and Shizune watched from the window.

"She's awful joyful!" Shizune declared.

Tsunade chuckled.

"I knew she'd be happy, but I never would go this hysterical on us."

"Oink!"

Tsunade patted her pig's head.

"That's right Tonton!"

"What did she say?" Shizune questioned.

"She said, 'Ah, young love.'"

Sakura practically beat down the doors of the Hokage's office. Naruto looked up from his papers, startled.

"Naruto! I have the most wonderful news!"

"Uh, what is it, Sakura?"

"_Gosh, I've never seen Sakura this worked up about anything before. Now she looks as if she might just bounce out of her skull!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

She ran over to his desk and smacked her hands on it.

"I swear to you, this is the best news you will EVER hear!"

"OK…"

"It's so awesome, that you'll probably faint and fall out of your chair the minute I tell you!"

"Sakura…"

"It's so exciting, that-"

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as he stood up.

Sakura backed off.

"Heh, heh, sorry…"

"It's OK, just tell me this great news. If I have to wait any longer, I might just go as loopy as you!"

"Right then. It's news concerning Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said in a much more serious and mature tone.

Naruto turned more sullen.

"What kind of news?"

"About his arrival, Lord Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha is expected to return to the Hidden Leaf Village sometime tonight."

Naruto was so stunned her dropped back into his chair.

"Sasuke…" 

"Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Naruto brought himself back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura. And I've told you time after time! Lord Hokage was my father, I'm Naruto, OK?"

Sakura bowed politely.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto scoffed.

"You never had trouble with that sort of thing when we were kids," he said.

Sakura grinned.

"That's because you were a moron when we were kids."

"Shouldn't you be telling the news to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably. Shouldn't you be telling the news to the Council of Elders?" Sakura asked smartly.

"Fine, just get going, OK?"

"All right then. Goodbye, Naruto," said Sakura, as she teleported out of the office.

Naruto went back to his papers, but couldn't concentrate on them. He was too busy thinking about Sasuke.

"_I have to do something… I can't just let him get off the hook without a scratch… UGH! It's times like this when I wish you were still around, Dad,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked upon the 4th Hokage's picture hanging on the wall in between the 3rd and Tsunade's.

"_Well obviously I can't do anything unless I consult the Council of Elders… But still. I have a deep feeling that Sasuke's return is going to cause some very, very bad problems. There're turbulent times ahead, that much I now for sure!"_


	4. Sasuke's Return

**NOTE:** Wow, this chapter is the longest I've EVER written. You better like it, because I put a lot of time and effort into my stories! I'm only joking, you don't have to like my stories if you don't want to. I'm a bit hyper. But then again, when am I not hyper? Ugh, I've got another headache the size of Wisconsin, but I can't wait until tomorrow! At school, we're reading Roll Of Thunder, Hear My Cry and we're having a 1930's party. And only the 7th grade is reading it, so 8th through the seniors can't come! HA! (Bet you didn't know I was only a 7th grader, heh, heh!) And we're having a hobo contest, watching a movie called The Runaway, having the BIGGEST dang potluck you've ever seen, and to top it all off, it's Susan's birthday (Susan's a boy and his real name is Cody, it's just a nickname me and Andrea coined:D), and my best friend, Andrea, is coming over. Dear Lord, I'm going to be so busy I won't know what to do!

Sasuke stood atop the hill and gazed down at his former village and smiled. He couldn't believe he was finally returning after all this time. He wondered what his old friends were up to. Whether or not Naruto had achieved his goal of becoming Hokage yet, if Kakashi-sensei was still around or had gotten himself killed on a mission, and Sakura... Sasuke wondered about her the most.

As he stood pondering these things, he remembered a story his mother had once told him about friendship. It was many, many years ago, when Sasuke was still a boy of 7.

Sasuke sat on the counter next to his mother who was washing the dishes. He had been helping to dry them and set them on the rack.

"_Mama?" he asked her._

"_Yes, Sasuke?" _

"_Where is home at?" _

_She set down the dish. _

"_Do you want the definition they teach you in school, or my definition?" _

_Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. _

"_Is there a difference?" he asked. _

_His mother nodded. _

"_Oh yes, a very large difference." _

"_I want your definition." _

_She smiled at him. _

"_OK, then. Home. Home can by anyplace you can think of, Sasuke. Home could be in the middle of a forest, the city, a desert, or right here in Konoha." _

"_But, Mama, that doesn't make any sense. If we live right here, then how could we live in a forest?" _

_She tussled his raven colored hair. _

"_It's just an example, sweetheart. What I'm trying to say is, that it doesn't matter where we are, as long as our friends and family surround us."_

_Sasuke thought for a minute. _

"_I think I'd like the definition they teach in school, please," he said. _

_His mother laughed. _

"_Don't worry, son. You'll understand it someday. Geography wise, Konoha is in the southern part of the Land of Fire, close to the ocean."_

The Uchiha Clan Massacre had accrued a week after that. Sasuke never forgot the image of his mother and father lying dead on the floor, slew by their son and Sasuke's brother. That was the reason Sasuke had taken off from Konoha in the first place. To seek out and kill Itachi. But now that his goal had been fulfilled, he had no reason to travel with Snake anymore.

He told the three of his traveling companions that he was going to return home, but they refused to let him go, claiming that together they could take over the world. Sasuke didn't doubt that. But if the four of them did rule, it would mean mass destruction for people everywhere, and more trouble from the Akatsuki, who was already after them for murdering Itachi.

Sasuke had no choice but to stop them, and the only way he could be stopped was by killing them. It was a bit hard to kill Suigetsu and Jugo, who he had developed a bond with, but killing Karin was easy. She had been a thorn in his side since day one, and brought back painful memories of his past. Karin represented everything he left behind.

Well, that was all in the past now, long forgotten. He made his way down the path into the Hidden Leaf Village.

-----

Sakura stood waiting near the bench where Sasuke had left her on that cold and cruel night. Naruto and Kakashi where with her, only they weren't as eager. The two of them where reclining on the bench.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go home, now," Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Naruto might be right, Sakura. It's past nightfall," Kakashi added.

"If Sasuke was coming back, he'd be here already!"

Sakura shook her head and whispered softly, "No… It's not time yet."

"Eh? Time for what?" Naruto asked in that idiotic way of his.

Sakura remained silent this time, and continued facing the gates of Konoha. Suddenly, she saw a figure moving in the darkness, heading her way. Her eyes lit up.

"Kakashi-sensei! What time is it?" she asked eagerly, still not facing them.

Kakashi glanced up at the moon.

"Oh… I'd say around 10. Why do you ask?"

Sakura broke into a smile.

"It's Sasuke!" she shouted and ran into the night.

Kakashi and Naruto jumped up.

"Where's she going? Should we follow her?" the latter asked.

"No, Naruto, I think Sakura should get to be the first to see him."

-----

Sasuke was almost to the gates now.

"_Home, sweet home!"_ he thought to himself.

He saw someone running at him in the shadows. Sasuke drew his kunai, ready for an attack. The figure stopped.

"Sasuke… That you, isn't it?" it asked.

"Who wants to know?" he challenged.

The figure put a hand to her lips. Sasuke was sure she was a kunoichi, based on shape and voice tone. She began shaking.

"Oh dear God… It is you!"

She ran at him and threw her arms around him.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura pulled her self away from Sasuke's embrace and studied him in the dark.

"It's been so long…"

"I know."

"Itachi… Is he?"

"Yes. Orochimaru and Snake, too."

Sakura bowed her head a bit.

"Good. We don't want you running off again."

Sasuke reached out and touched her hair.

"Still short and pink, I see."

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. We better go back, now. Kakashi and Naruto will want to see you."

"I'd like to see them too. I have so much to catch up on."

Sakura nodded and the two began walking.

"Yes, you do. So much has changed the village in these past 10 years."

Sasuke stopped.

"10 years… Has it really been that long?"

Sakura did too.

"Yes, 10 years today. Didn't you realize that? Well I guess not. After all, you were bent on revenge, not returning to Konoha."

They began walking again.

"_If what Sakura says is true,"_ he thought, _"The prophecy is coming true."_


	5. Fifteen Years Of Pain

**NOTE: **(That last chapter was over 1500 words! That's more than half of some of my previous _stories_!)I reread this story a while ago while it was still on fanfiction, and the first thing I said was, "OMG! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO WROTE THIS MONSTROSITY!" And then I realized it was me. So I deleted it and decided to start over. Heh, heh… Moving on. All in all, I'd have to say that the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, which is currently airing in the US, is pretty good. Right now we're at the point where Choji has just killed Jirobo and Neji is about ready to take on Kidomaru. I'm very thankful that Cartoon Network has starting airing two new episodes a week instead of one. I think I would simply DIE if I had to wait that long to find out what happens next!

Sasuke woke up from a deep slumber in a strange place. He quickly sat up and looked around, and then remembered that he was at Kakashi's house. It startled him to wake up in a room because of his nomadic life style from the previous 10 years. Before getting up, he replayed last night's events in his head.

_After walking with Sakura for a few moments, they were back at the gates of Konoha, where Kakashi and Naruto stood waiting. Facing them after leaving was hard for Sasuke, especially facing Naruto. _

"_Hey, welcome back, Sasuke!" Kakashi said as he gave his student a pat on the head. _

_Sasuke stood unblinking at Naruto. Naruto stared back. _

"_Naruto." _

"_Sasuke." _

_Naruto hesitated a minute, then dashed forward and threw his arms around Sasuke in a giant hug. Sasuke was so stunned he didn't have time to do anything before Naruto drew away. _

"_I missed you, buddy," he said. _

"_Yeah… I guess I missed you. Just a little," Sasuke replied. _

_Kakashi glanced back up at the moon. _

"_Well it's late, and we're all tired. Sasuke, you'll need a place to stay the night. The Uchiha House is still around, it's just…sort of uninhabitable right now. But now that you're back, a crew will probably start to rebuild it again." _

"_He can stay with me, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura piped up. _

_Kakashi scratched his head. _

"_Well… That's a nice offer, Sakura but it's probably better if he stayed with me or Naruto for now." _

"_How come?" _

_The three men all looked at each other. Sakura simply didn't get it. Or worse, she did get it and insisted upon it anyway. _

"_I have to ask Kakashi some things," Sasuke said at last, saving anyone any embarrassment. _

_Sakura smiled. _

"_OK, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" _

"_Yeah, me too," said Naruto as he and Sakura headed down the path back to there houses. _

"_That was a nice save," Kakashi said as the two began walking. _

"_Whatever, let's go. Do you still live in the same house?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Yeah. Same old house." _

"_Is it still a dump?" _

"_Well… No." _

"_I got married." _

_Sasuke stopped. _

"_Whoa, to who?" _

_Kakashi kept walking and replied without facing him. _

"_Anko." _

_Sasuke caught up and whistled. _

"_Wow, I never thought you two would end up together." _

"_But she's not home right now. She took off on a mission two days ago. She ought to be back in a few days."_

_When they reached Kakashi's house, Kakashi showed Sasuke to his room. _

"_I'll bet this ought to be a nice chance of pace for you instead of sleeping on the cold, hard ground."_

"_Yeah, very nice." _

"_Well I'll see you in the morning then," Kakashi said as he closed the door. _

_Sasuke laid down on the bed and fell asleep instantly. _

Sasuke brought himself to the present and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 9:00! He was already dressed from having fallen asleep in his clothes, so he scrambled down the stairs. Kakashi was nowhere to be found, but on the table, there was a note.

_Sasuke, _

_I'm sorry we have to rush things on your first day home, but the Council of Elders wish to speak with you. There will be a meeting at the Hokage's office at 10:00. I had to leave early to speak with them alone. Just don't be late. _

Kakashi 

Sasuke figured he ought to get moving if the meeting was in an hour. Sure he knew where the Hokage's office was, but he wanted to take a stroll around the village to see how it had changed. He locked the door and went on his way.

The fresh spring air greeted him as he walked up the path. It took him to the Academy. School was in session. Sasuke could see Iruka-sensei lecturing two boys who had obviously gotten into some sort of trouble. He remembered his own Academy days and how often Naruto and Shikamaru and Kiba and Choji had gotten into trouble together. He always thought they were so immature, yet 10 years ago when the Sound 4 kidnapped Sasuke; they were the ones who, along with Neji Hyuga, had chased after them to rescue him. He continued on.

Next he reached the old bridge where he and Sakura and Naruto used to wait on Kakashi-sensei when he was late for their missions. Naruto and Sakura would always get hysterical and obnoxious, and Sasuke would watch them. No matter what, he always kept a calm and level head. It was memories like this that made Sasuke wish he had actually lived during his childhood. He had been breathing, but deep down he was already dead. Now he was alive again.

As he continued his walk, Sasuke came to the Uchiha House. Actually, it was more like a small village inside a village. Sasuke was frozen in place. Seeing his childhood home caused so many painful memories to return. After regaining control of his body again, he began to walk through the streets where homes of long gone Uchihas surrounded him. Finally, he cam to his own house. Sasuke opened the door. It looked as if no one had set foot in it for years. And that was because no one had. It looked exactly as it did the night his parents were murdered by Itachi.

Sasuke went to his parents' room. There were still bloodstains on the floor from where his brother had slain them. He knelt down and put a hand on it. Somehow, it still felt warm. He left and walked up the stairs. He passed Itachi's room and came to his own. Sasuke out a trembling hand on the doorknob and opened it.

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and dust was everywhere. But still, it was Sasuke's room. He had left the Uchiha House when he was 7, so there were still childish things about the room. A poster that said "Hidden Leaf Village" on it and had a picture of the leaf symbol drawn in flames in the background hung on the wall. Sasuke smiled. It had been a present from his aunt on his birthday.

Suddenly, something inside Sasuke snapped. He legs couldn't support him anymore. His knees buckled, and he fell onto the floor. Then he lost it. Sasuke started to cry harder than he ever had before. He had only been away from Konoha for 10 years, but he'd been away from his home for 5. There were 15 years of pain bottled inside Sasuke, and now he was letting them pour out.


	6. What Sakura Found

**NOTE:** Eh, this chapter isn't my best work. It's most certainly my longest. It's 1530 words and 5 pages. Well, I can't think of much else to but into my author's note for now. Oh yes, Kayne West's mother died this weekend and my great grandma is sick in the hospital. Please pray for both of them. I don't care which religion you are or who you pray to, just please do it.

Sasuke must have fallen asleep. He picked himself up and locked at the old clock on his bedroom wall. He was surprised it still ticked. It read 10:00.

"Great, I start crying over nothing and now I'm late!" he shouted as he zoomed out the door of his old home.

Sasuke reached the Hokage's office panting and out of breath. He pulled himself together and opened the large wooden doors. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto as the 6th. His teammates had failed to bring this up in conversation the night before.

"_Probably because they're just so used to it, they forgot to mention it,"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto was dressed in the whole Hokage's uniform complete with the hat and the kanji symbol for fire on it. Sasuke guessed he only wore it to big events and important meetings such as this one. The 3rd had been the only one who wore it always except for battle. Sasuke also noted that Sakura was there, as well as Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are 10 whole minutes late for this trial," Koharu Utatane said.

"Explain yourself," said Homura Mitokado, another elder.

The third elder, Danzo, has been assassinated a few years back.

Sasuke bowed his head.

"I am sorry for my tardiness. I…lost track of time…"

It wasn't entirely a lie. Sasuke was sorry that he was late, but he did have plenty of time to get there. He just fell asleep is all. So it wasn't entirely the truth, either.

"You should learn to be more careful about these things," Koharu warned.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Homura looked at Naruto.

"My Lord, I think it's best if you tell Sasuke Uchiha why we have gathered."

Naruto briefly looked down at his desk, as if he was unsure of what to say.

"Sasuke… We want to know your true intentions. Why have you returned?" Naruto asked as he looked up.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"_That's_ why you've called this meeting?!? To find out why Sasuke's come back?"

"Settle down, Sakura," Kakashi said calmly as he leaned against the wall.

Sakura did as she was told, but looked none too happy about it.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi said with a wink.

Sasuke's mouth felt dry and a feeling of nervousness came over him. If they were questioning his return, then it must mean that something bad was coming.

"_They think I'm working for Kabuto!"_ Sasuke concluded.

Just because Orochimaru, Snake, and Itachi were dead didn't mean that Sasuke couldn't still be corrupted by evil. And now Kabuto was nearly five times as strong as before, seeing as Orochimaru's spirit had taken over the boy's body.

"I can assure you, Kabuto has nothing to do with my return," Sasuke snarled.

Koharu and Homura looked at each other.

"We're not accusing you of anything, Sasuke. We just can't risk another attack from the Sound," said the latter.

"Look, I already told you. I came back because this is my home! I didn't realize that before, but now I do!"

"Yes, but how can we be sure-"

"Naruto, say something! You know that's not why Sasuke's come back! You know Sasuke's good! Right?" Sakura cut in as she pleaded with Naruto to take Sasuke's side.

Naruto looked away.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked to her teacher for support.

"Sakura, I want to believe, but…"

Sakura looked hurt.

"I believe you, Sasuke," she said softly.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. All of you," Sasuke said coldly.

"You're right, Sasuke. We have a one more question for you," Koharu said.

Naruto still remained silent. He hated this whole meeting. He wish he'd never started it. He hated persecuting his best friend like this.

"The Cure Seal. Are you aware of the chances that it could act up again?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Yes."

Homura folded his hands.

"Very well, then. We'll have to hold you in custody until we're convinced that you are no longer corrupt. Is that clear?"

"Do what you must. There's just one thing I need to get from my old house before I'm taken away."

The Elders looked at each other.

"Very well then. But take an escort with you." 

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go with him!" Sakura volunteered.

"You have our permission to leave."

Sasuke turned and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura followed after him. After they were gone, Kakashi addressed the council.

"Is it really all that necessary to keep him locked up? I mean, after all, Naruto and Sakura and I will keep an eye on him. If I had been around when he was taken away all those years ago and joined the Retrieval Squad, we might have gotten him back."

Koharu began to say something, but Kakashi stopped her.

"No, this one's for Naruto. I want to hear it from his mouth. In all these years I've known him, this is the longest he has ever kept quiet. I know you have something to say, Naruto. So say it now."

Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"I…" he sighed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I believe there is a reason that Sasuke came back. And not that he just missed the village. Maybe I'm being selfish. I think I'm just trying to save myself from the pain of losing him. It hurt far too much the first time. I'm not about to let it happen again. I remember the day me and the rest of the Retrieval Squad set off. When we left the gates, Sakura showed up. She made me promise to bring Sasuke back. When I couldn't do that, I was heartbroken. Back in those days, I loved her, you know. I hated to see her cry. So now… I think I'm trying to save her the same pain she felt all those years ago, too."

Kakashi crossed his arms.

"You're not being selfish. We were all in pain when he left. But now he's back. Try giving him a chance."

And with that he turned and left the room.

-----

"So Sasuke, what was it that you need?" Sakura asked as she followed him through the streets.

"Something very old that my parents received from an old fortuneteller on the day I was born," he replied without even looking at her.

"Oh."

Sakura didn't mind that he didn't change much. He gave the same short answers 10 years ago as well. She was just happy to get to be with him. As they reached the Uchiha House, it startled Sakura to see how isolated it was. There wasn't a person in sight, yet why should there be? After killing Itachi and Tobi still running with the Akatsuki, Sasuke was the last Konoha Uchiha left. She followed him to the end of the street until they reached a large house. He went inside. She hesitated.

"It's OK, you can come in," he said over his shoulder.

She stepped inside and looked around. Sakura got a tingling feeling inside. She'd never been inside Sasuke's house before, this one _or_ the new one he lived in when his family was murdered.

"I'll just be a minute. You can follow me, if you want," Sasuke said as he headed up the stairs.

Still gazing about the room, Sakura managed to move herself up the stairs. Sasuke's bedroom was down the hall and to the right. Sasuke was already inside, so Sakura decided to wait in the hall. The room right before it was closed. The curiosity got to her and she opened it. Inside was another bedroom. The walls and floor were midnight black. So were a number of other things in the room.

Sakura found an old journal lying open on the dresser. She picked it up and started reading.

_11/12 _

_I've been thinking about this for a very long time now. Ever since I met up with that shark-faced man two months ago. I've decided to take him up on offer. Tonight, I will prove my power. I will stretch out my hand and slay the entire Uchiha Clan. They will all die under my hand. Except for Sasuke. I will let him live. Maybe in time, he will grow to despise me enough that he will seek the power that I did and become a great shinobi as well. I will let him live and grow. And when that day comes that we battle, I will kill him. By then, he will be truly strong. And I will go down in history as the strongest shinobi ever._

A voice behind her caused her to jump and drop the journal.

"I see you've found Itachi's room. He killed a little Uchiha girl, right where you're standing."


	7. Hana

**NOTE:** Oh sweet Internet! How I have missed thee! Our computer got a nasty virus so I was forced to play my GameBoy Advance SP instead of my lovely computer for 3 WHOLE DAYS!!!!! I'm so happy to have it back!!!!! But on the plus side, I had LOTS of time to think about my story! This chapter… I don't think it'll have much to do with the story; it's more of like filler. Who knows? Oh, and don't be grossed out about Sasuke being betrothed to another Uchiha. It's OK if they're like fifth cousins. If don't believe me, read/watch Fruits Basket. They marry inside the family all the time. Let's see, examples… Oh yes. There was Hatori and Kana until Akito smashed Hatori's face and Kana lost her memory… OK, bad example… Hiro and Kisa, until Akito hospitalized Kisa and Hiro blamed himself and they broke up… Same situation with Rin and Hatsuharu… Oh, Shigure and Akito! That one turned out well! Except Akito has that nasty disease that makes her vulnerable to die at any time… Oh, just forget it!

Sakura whirled around.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's just you. You scared me."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the journal.

"It's an old diary… I think it used to be Itachi's."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he rushed to pick it up. His eyes scanned the pages thoroughly.

"It's his handwriting, all right. Ugh, I can't believe that weasel would do such a terrible thing!" Sasuke shouted as he threw the book at the wall. He paused for a moment, and then went to pick it up again.

"I think I'll keep this. Know what was going through his head a few days before the massacre."

He tucked his brother's journal under his arm.

"Let's go."

"Um, Sasuke, wait a minute…" Sakura said quietly.

"What?"

"The little girl…"

"Ah, you want to know more about her?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, it's a long story. We should probably sit down," Sasuke said as he headed out the door. "We can sit in the kitchen."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. We were supposed to come back to get your paper thing and go back," Sakura pointed at Sasuke's piece of parchment snuggled next to the journal.

"We've got time. It's not that long of a story."

Once they were as comfortable seated around the table as they could be, they were, after all, in an old abandoned house, Sasuke began his tale.

"Her name was Hana Uchiha. She was very pretty, and my childhood friend."

"How sweet!" Sakura interrupted. "But wait, I don't remember any girls named Hana at the Academy. How old was she?"

"The same age as us. She wasn't illegible for the Academy. Hana had a sort of disease. I don't quite recall the name of it, but I remember that she was a sickly child. She wasn't just my friend, either. You see, in the Uchiha Clan, arranged marriages were still common. She was my intended."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Intended?!? WOW! If the fan girls at the Academy knew that…" her voice trailed off as she realized she had been one of those girls.

Sasuke put a hand up.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Hana and I were to be married when we got older. Her parents were thrilled to be able to marry her off to a shinobi in training. Hana was an only child; her parents were unable to conceive another child. In any case, on the day of the massacre, I had just gotten home from school when I found my parents… You know the story."

Sakura nodded grimly.

"I thought all was lost… I walked slowly to Hana's house, but I knew she would be gone, too. They were all gone. Her parents lay dead in the doorway. I walked up the steps to her room, sat on her bed, and cried. It was then that I heard someone else crying, too. I opened the closet and saw Hana. She was alive. I was so excited that I hugged her as hard as I could, and took her back to my house. I told her my plan of leaving in the morning. She agreed. No use staying in a place with all of those painful memories. We planned to go back to my house, seeing as her house was so small and had almost no places to hide. The problem was, though, because of Hana's health, she wasn't allowed outside at night. So as you can imagine, the cold air was very hard on her. And with her as emotional as she was at the moment, our entire clan being wiped out and all, she was extremely ill."

Sasuke put a hand to his forehead and trembled a bit.

"I thought… I thought Itachi had left. But he must have heard us or something… To this day, I still don't know…"

He fought back tears. It was too late to cry now. The feeling subsided and he looked Sakura straight in the eye.

"My best guess is that he knew while she was alive, our children would be full blood Uchihas. If he could kill one of us, then if the other happened to get married and have children, they would only be half blood and not nearly so serious of a threat. We ran as fast as we could back to the house. Itachi's like a cat; he likes to toy with his prey. If we truly wanted to catch us so easily, he would have. As soon as he got inside, Itachi kicked the door down. I was such a foolish child… I told Hana to run and I would hold him off."

Sasuke smirked.

"As if I could really overpower him at such a young age. Itachi kicked me aside and made his way upstairs to where Hana had run off to. I was so helpless… All I could do was watch… I…I heard her screams… I tried to get up, but I was so weak…so helpless… I passed out from grief. I didn't even have the decency to go upstairs and recover her body. Instead I ran into the village and informed the Hokage about the murders… They said she had died…in Itachi's room… Shortly before I left the village, I went back to that house and saw the blood stains on the floor…"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She was in tears. He laid his head down on the table and folded his hands over his head.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura… I had no right to tell you that story…"

Sakura reached out and took his hand.

"No… I'm very glad you did. Losing people hurts, I know. When I lost you, I…"

They sat there for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes. Sakura was the one who broke the tension.

"We'd better be heading back," she said, leaving the table and heading for the door.

"Right," Sasuke mumbled as he followed her.

When they reached the meeting room, Naruto greeted them and made a sly comment.

"Well you two sure took your sweet time getting here!"

"Ah, shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped with a whack on the head. "You may be the Hokage, but you still act like a little kid sometimes!"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Koharu addressed him, ignoring the quarrel between Sakura and Naruto. "Have you gotten what you needed?"

"Yes," Sasuke stated, holding up the parchment and the journal.

"Very well, then. Let Kakashi escort you to your cell."

Kakashi linked his arm around Sasuke's.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get going. No funny business, OK?"

Sasuke nodded.

Once he was in custody and Kakashi had locked the door, Kakashi questioned his items.

"What are those?"

"Family things," Sasuke muttered, studying the paper.

"Fair enough," Kakashi said, walking away.

"But not any ordinary piece of paper," Sasuke thought to himself.

It was the prophecy that had been made on the day of his birth.


	8. The Intruder

**NOTE:** Good news, I've decided to bring Hana into the story! Bad news! We had the dogs brought in at our school a few days ago to check out or lockers for drugs, and this one girl in my grade got busted. She seemed real nice… And she borrowed my pencil the day before she got arrested! So now I'm pencilless! Couldn't she have waited until after she'd returned it to smoke pot?!? Now I'm disgruntled. Poopy.

Sasuke carefully studied the prophecy. The first three stages had already come true; he wanted to be prepared for what was coming next.

_10 years after defection, the child shall return _

That had come true.

And he will seek out his home, now dust in the wind Iron bars will sustain him 

So had those two lines. It was the next few parts that concerned him.

_Love will find him _

And fate will slay him 

His best guess was that he would fall in love and die, but that didn't really make much sense. Sasuke remembered his parents trying to make sense of this when he was a kid. They thought that the part about love referred to Hana, but she was dead. It wasn't possible. Unless…

-----

Sakura sat in her bed and stared out into the night. It was a full moon. Sakura said a special prayer, as she did every night, but now, it was different. She usually prayed for Sasuke to come home, but now that he had, she was forced to change it. Now it went like this:

"Thank you… For everything. Thank you for guiding Sasuke home to us."

It wasn't much, but it said it all. Sakura couldn't possibly ask for more. She slid beneath the covers and gazed at the moon. It was lovely when it was full as it was that night. Sakura began to wonder about Sasuke.

"_Is it really necessary to keep him locked up?"_ she question in her mind.

She felt like asking herself more, but she fell asleep.

-----

A shadow moved in the night. The figure noticed that Sasuke was holding something… It was some sort of book…as he was led away to the prison earlier that day. He/she/it easily slipped passed the guard. The lazy man was asleep.

"Ignorant bum," the person muttered, swiping the guard's keys.

The figure moved swiftly and silently, as they located Sasuke's jail cell. They jabbed the keys in and unlocked it. The boy was leaning against the wall, he too, asleep. The book lay opened in his lap. The person was very careful to pick it up, as they knew that Sasuke was a light sleeper and could be easily awakened. And should that happen…the person knew it was the end. So to avoid that fate, they darted out of the cell as soon as the book was retrieved and locked it again. They had no intention of keeping it; they just didn't want to risk reading it in the cell where Sasuke could wake up and Chidori them to death.

"_Holy smokes! This is Itachi's!"_ the figure screamed inside his head.

Well, this was certainly more than enough. They reopened the cell and put the book back in Sasuke's lap, on the exact page as they had found it on. The person also returned the keys, and off into the night they went.

-----

"Sasuke Uchiha!" a voice snapped Sasuke out of his slumber. He opened his eyes sleepily to see Homura and Koharu standing outside his cell.

"What?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Isn't it a bit early for this?"

"We received a tip from someone that you had a book that belonged to your brother. Is that the truth?" Koharu question suspiciously.

Sasuke held it up.

"Yeah, it's his journal. Why?"

The two elders looked at each other.

"Why else would you have a book of his unless you're planning to do something evil?"

Sasuke jumped up.

"Is _that_ what you guys think?!? That I have his book because I'm planning on going _evil_?!?"

Homura held out a hand, indicating for him to calm down.

"Calm yourself, Sasuke. There's no need to get defensive. But give us that book, and we can all forget about this."

"Never. It may be Itachi's, but it's all I have left of the brother I once had before he was corrupted. By reading this, I've found out that he wasn't always evil… He used to be actually quite kind."

Homura rubbed his temples.

"Sasuke, if you don't hand it over, we _have_ to assume you're plotting something."

"So what?"

"We'll have to have you executed."

-----

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She could feel something was wrong, but she didn't quite know what it was. But she did have a notion it had something to do with Sasuke. Sakura jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes, and ran to the prison chambers.

As soon as she got there, she ram down the corridor until she reached Sasuke's holding place. On her way down, she passed Homura and Koharu, and knew something was afoot. Sasuke was kneeling on the concrete floor in front of the iron bars. Sakura kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, Sasuke! What happened?"

He looked up at her and smiled, though it was not a happy one.

"They're going to kill me, Sakura. They're going to kill me."


	9. The Plot

**NOTE:** Sorry about that last chapter, folks. It was rather short, wasn't it? I apologize, I'll try to make this one longer. I have lots of time today because Mom and Dad are watching the Colts game. I hope they win! Peyton Manning is so the sexy!

Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Sasuke, no… Why?"

"I wouldn't give them the journal… They think I'm plotting something. Oh well, it's all useless anyway. I've accepted my fate a long time ago, Sakura," he said with almost not emotion in his voice at all.

"When do they plan on doing it?"

"Three days."

Sakura grinned.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she whispered eagerly.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto's the Hokage! He has to sign a form before you can be executed. And there's no way that Naruto will let you die, let alone sign a form to have you killed. Don't worry. And if all else should fail, I'll be there."

And with that, she planted a kiss on his lips and ran back down the hall.

-----

"What?!? How could you two do such a thing without consulting me first?!?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Lord Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha is clearly plotting something if he has Itachi's journal. He refused to give it to us, so we told him we'd have to execute him. He stood proud and brave and told us to give it our best shot. We have no other option. Sasuke Uchiha will be executed in three days," Homura reported.

"Still, that gives you no right to give a death sentence unless I am consulted first! He's my best friend!"

"Naruto, right now I am talking to you as a friend," Homura said grimly. "You agreed when you took on the role of Hokage to protect the village under any circumstances. If Uchiha us plotting something, you should be willing to slay him at any costs."

Naruto stared into the elder's eyes.

"Maybe I did agree to that, but I know Sasuke. When he swears something, he sticks to it. He swore that his past was behind him. I didn't want to believe him at first, but Sakura's faith in Sasuke has made me feel like dirt for not believing my own best friend. If you kill Sasuke, you'll have to go through me to get to him."

Homura sighed.

"We thought you might feel that way. Miss Yamanaka, please come in."

The door slid open and Ino stepped inside.

"What did you guys call me here for? A mission?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that."

Homura darted behind her and lightly pressed a kunai into her neck. Her eyes were fearful.

"We want you to use your Mind Body Transfer Technique on the Hokage," he said.

"Why? I don't think- AH!" she cried out as the knife cut her skin a bit. Blood trickled down to the front of her purple tank top. Naruto jumped up.

"Let her go!" he ordered.

"Will you willingly sign the execution form?" Koharu asked.

Naruto hesitated.

"Never."

"Very well then. Miss Yamanaka, please do what has been asked of you."

Ino smirked.

"You have no idea how little my own life is to me," she said.

"Maybe not, but what about your mother and father?" Homura asked.

Ino's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry… Naruto," she said as tears ran down her face and she made the hand sign. "Mind Body Transfer Jutsu!" Ino's body went limp.

"Now… what do you want me to do?" Ino asked inside Naruto's body.

"Sign this. It's an execution form for Sasuke Uchiha."

Still tearful, Ino signed the form.

"Now that's a good girl."

"Please, can I return to my body now?"

"No, I think it's best if you stay inside Naruto for awhile," Homura said, throwing Ino's limp body over his shoulder and exiting the room, Koharu short on his trail.

"But why?"

"Lord Hokage doesn't really know what's best for the village. We can't afford him to stir up trouble."

Ino jumped up and ran to the door, but Homura slammed it shut and locked it before she could get out. She was trapped inside the Hokage's body and just signed an execution form for an old friend. As far as she could see it, things didn't get worse than this.

-----

As Sakura was on her way home from visiting Sasuke, she stopped by to see Naruto. She thought that he already knew about Homura and Koharu's plan to kill Sasuke, but she wanted to talk about it with him all the same. She reached Naruto's office and tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Sakura knocked on the door. She heard a shuffling noise, and then Naruto's voice.

"Who is it?" his voice sounded scared.

"Me, Sakura."

"Oh Sakura! I'm sorry, now is not a good time…"

"Why, what's going on?"

There was silence at the other end of the door.

"Sakura, are you any good at teleporting jutsu?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Um, sure, I guess…"

"Then please! Teleport in here! Now!"

"OK… Teleportation Jutsu!"

Sakura poofed into the room and landed next to Naruto. He was sitting on the floor against the door and appeared to have been crying at some point in the previous hour.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing? And why are you crying! You're the freaking Hokage, for crying out loud!" Sakura shouted and jerked him up.

Naruto looked towards the ground.

"I'm not Naruto."

"You know, this is a bad time for self esteem problems! Have you forgotten, Sasuke's in jail! IDIOT!"

Naruto stared her in the eyes.

"I mean it. I'm not Naruto."

Sakura back off.

"What? Come on, the jokes off."

"I'm serious. This is Ino."

"Ino! What are you doing in Naruto's body?!? Get out of there!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's Homura and Koharu… I don't know where they've taken my body… They told me Naruto had a special mission for me, but then when I arrived here… They forced me to switch bodies with Naruto and…" Ino sank back to her knees. Sakura kneeled beside her.

"What is it, Ino? It's important that you tell me."

Ino looked up at her with tears in her eyes again.

"I signed Sasuke's execution form!"

Sakura's heart fell through her chest all the way down to her toes. She teleported back out of the room and took off towards Sasuke's jail cell again.

"So help me God, I will save him!" 


	10. Brainwashed

**NOTE:** YAY! THE COLTS WON!!!!! Ahem. I'm very, very, very sorry. After this entire story is over, you will all want to kill me, so I'm apologizing in advance. If you've read any of my other fanfics at all, you can guesstimate how this one will end. But on the other hand, you won't have to worry about me writing more Naruto drama/romances for a while, because I've decided to write a Dharma & Greg fanfic next. ENJOY!

Sasuke sat in the corner of his cell. His lips still tingled from where Sakura had kissed him. She was so beautiful… Could she have been the one the prophecy was talking about? Well one thing was certain, he had to show her the prophecy. Before he had any more time to think, Sakura appeared again.

"Oh, hey…" he mumbled, a blush starting to show on his face. She either didn't notice the redness or ignored it. A concerned look was on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"The execution form. It's been signed."

Sasuke leaped up.

"No way! Naruto… That traitor!"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, it wasn't Naruto. I'll explain."

She told him the whole story that Ino had told her. From her being summoned, up to the current point and why she was here.

"We have to escape," Sakura told him. "I refuse to let you die."

Sasuke looked hesitant.

"Sakura… I want to escape, but I think it's destiny that I don't. Here," he handed her the prophecy.

"Is this that weird prophecy that was made when you were born?" she asked skimming it.

"Yes."

"It makes no sense! Why should you have to die? It's stupid!"

"It's my destiny."

"Well it's stupid."

"Sakura, read the second to last part out loud to me."

"Love shall find him. Whoopdie doo."

Sasuke took her hand.

"Sakura, I think it's talking about you. The first three parts have come true already. There are only those last two left."

"It's just a load of crap! If we run away now, then you can't die!"

"Sakura, I'm not running away. Maybe I haven't done anything wrong, but I'm going to face it like a man. If I run away, I'll only be a coward. Can't you understand?"

"No, Sasuke. I can't. No if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Kakashi sensei and help me find Naruto," Sakura said coldly as she left him.

-----

"Sakura, that makes almost no sense at all," Kakashi said when Sakura told him what happened to Naruto.

"But just come on! You'll see!" Sakura pulled him through the streets to the Hokage's office.

"It'll probably be locked, so you'll have to teleport in," Sakura said as Kakashi fiddled with the doorknob.

"Well, it's not locked now," he said and pushed in the door.

"Well that's odd." 

The two walked in to see Naruto signing a bunch of papers.

"Ino? Do you think you should be doing Naruto's paperwork?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"Get your eyes checked, Sakura. I'm Naruto."

"Ha ha, funny. Now come on, Ino, stop acting." 

Naruto looked to Kakashi sensei for help.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I dunno. Personally, I think she's acting like a nutcase."

"OK, so you really are Naruto! Where were you? Did you know that Sasuke's execution form had been signed?"

Naruto set down his pen and looked her square in the eyes.

"I haven't left my office all day except to go to the bathroom, and of course I know about the execution papers because I signed them."

Sakura landed a punch in his face.

"How dare you sign those papers?!? Something bizarre is going on here, and I demand to know what it is!"

"OW! Sakura, that hurt! I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"He's telling the truth, you know. He really doesn't know what all is going on," said Homura, as he stepped into the room.

"You! I'm gonna kill you, bastard!" Sakura shouted as she charged toward him. Kakashi grabbed her just in time.

"No, Sakura! You can't possibly take on someone who was trained by the 1st and 2nd Hokages! Besides, the punishment for killing a top rank shinobi is death."

Homura smirked.

"Heh, he's right you know."

"Never mind that! What did you do with Naruto?!?" Sakura demanded fiercely.

"Why, that is Naruto!" Homura pointed out. "He's just been brainwashed into thinking everything he did while Ino was in his body was his own doing, and he signed the execution papers out of free will."

"You're evil. Pure evil."

Homura tossed his head and cackled. "I'm so glad you noticed! Now, be a good girl and don't tell anyone, OK? Or if you do, I shall have to wipe out your family and little friends as well!"

Sakura froze.

"Why don't you just wipe out the village instead?"

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't be executing Uchiha if I didn't think it was for the good of the village! Ever since Sarutobi died, I've been watching over this village from the shadows! But every time, every SINGLE time the Hokage retires, they chose someone else! Tsunade happened to choose this bumbling idiot!" Homura ranted as he gestured toward Naruto. "If it weren't for me, all these Hokages would be totally lost! Totally lost!"

"Naruto may be a bumbling idiot, but he's still the Hokage!" Sakura managed to squeeze out of Kakashi's grasp and ran to Naruto. "RELEASE!"

Naruto began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes darted around and his head rolled back. After a few minutes, his head jerked back up and he gasped for air.

"Wha-what's happening?" he asked.

"You've been brain washed! And Homura's tricked you into believing you signed Sasuke's execution form, but really Ino signed them because she was in your body at the time, but now that you're back to normal, you can just unsign them-"

"Wait a minute," Naruto cut her off. "_I_ signed the papers?"

"No, Ino did in your body."

"Does it have my signature on it?"

Sakura looked at Homura. The elder reached into the sleeve of his robe and presented a piece of paper with Naruto's signature on it.

"Yes, I guess it does. But what does that matter?"

Naruto groaned and smashed his face on the desk.

"Damn it! Damn you, Homura!" he muttered.

"Naruto… What is it?" Sakura's voice trembled.

Naruto lifted his face and sighed, but refused to look Sakura in the face.

"If it has my signature, the signature of the two elders, and it's an official document, then it cannot be undone. I'm sorry, Sakura."


	11. Hana's House

**NOTE: **Hm, we'll say this is a late Halloween chapter. I'm starting to give myself nightmares as I write this! Uhhhh, I'm getting shivers! I apologize in advance for anyone who is so scared by this chapter they pee their pants. So sorry. Well, OK the beginning's creepy, but the ending, not so much. Read and find out for yourself.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. Sasuke Uchiha will die two days from now at noon."

Sakura felt the whole world stop. Then everything seemed to go in fast motion. She bolted out of the room and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going or why. She just had to get away. Sakura felt the wind her face. It had been so long since she ran like this. She came to the Uchiha House and stopped. The whole place was a desolate wasteland. But something was drawing her to this place… Someone unknown force.

She walked among the cold, empty streets. The wind blew a cold chill. Sakura shivered. She stopped at a strange house. It loomed over her like an old eerie ghost. Something seemed to posses her to go inside. In the middle of the floor, a little girl was playing with a doll. She jumped in surprise when she saw Sakura, and started to run upstairs.

"No, please! Wait!" Sakura called after her.

The girl stopped and studied her.

"Mommy will be angry if you don't get out of here," she said, trying to make herself look fierce. "You don't belong here."

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude… Where is your Mommy? No one's supposed to be here," Sakura said cautiously.

"She's asleep. She hasn't waken up yet," the little girl said and pointed to the doorway.

"Don't be silly, there's no one… AH!" Sakura screamed as she turned and saw a blood-drenched woman lying where just a minute ago there was no one.

The little girl ran to Sakura.

"Lady, can you wake her up?"

Sakura put a hand on the little girl's head. She noticed it was icy cold.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what's going on, but we have to leave. We have to leave now. If you come with me, we can go back to the main part of the village and someone can take care of you…"

"But I want my Mommy!" the little girl screamed.

"Your Mommy's dead!" Sakura shouted. She regretted it as soon as it had left her mouth. The girl began to cry. She sat on the floor and covered her face with her hands. Sakura knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's the truth…"

The girl looked up at her, and Sakura gasped. The girl's tears were blood.

"I know Mommy's dead. I'm not an idiot. But sometimes if I pretend it's almost like she's still here!"

Sakura dared to ask a question that she was scared to know the answer to.

"Is… Is your name… Hana?" she asked in a whisper.

The girl wiped away the bloody tears and nodded her head.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Sakura was terrified. Here she was talking to a dead girl! She started to run, but Hana grabbed her by the ankle.

"Please don't leave!" she pleaded. "I get so lonely!"

Sakura looked back and suddenly felt sorry for her.

"OK, Hana. I'll stay."

"Yay! I've got a new friend! Mommy usually doesn't let people in the house because she's afraid I'll get sicker."

Sakura remembered what Sasuke told her about Hana being a sick little girl.

"A long time ago, Sasuke used to come play with me. But he hasn't visited since his meanie big brother hurt everyone. I miss him. Hey, do you know Sasuke? What's your name, anyway?"

Sakura smiled. She was a sweet little girl, even if she was dead.

"Yes, I do know Sasuke. My name's Sakura."

"Sakoooora," Hana said, stretching out the vowel. "I like it! What's Sasuke doing now? Has he become any good at being a ninja yet?"

Sakura's face became melancholy.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sakura?" she asked.

The older girl wiped a tear from her face.

"Well, Hana, Sasuke's in a lot of trouble right now… He's in jail."

Hana's eyes grew wide.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing! Well, you see, after Itachi mur-" Sakura decided to use her words more carefully so that the 7 year old could understand. "After Itachi hurt your family, Sasuke became very… angry. He hated everyone it seemed. Then, when we turned 13, he left the village all together. Now he's come back, but elders don't want him back. They want to kill him."

"They can't hurt Sasuke! He's my best friend!" Hana screeched. She stopped and looked at Sakura. "Are you Sasuke's giiiiiiiirlfriend?" she asked, again stretching the vowel.

Sakura blushed. "Not exactly… But I do think I love him…"

"Well if you love Sasuke, then I'll help you save him," Hana stated.

"Thank you, Hana, but I don't know how you can help him."

The girl sighed.

"I guess you're right, but if you think of something I can do, please let me know."

"I will."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"If you can't save Sasuke, spend his last few days with him. Please. You should start now."

"Tomorrow. It's late now," said Sakura as she prepared to leave.

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"OK then. But also remember this, Sakura. That which does not kill us can only make us stronger. That's something Mommy once told me."

Sakura smiled.

"Your mommy was a wise woman, Hana."

The little girl waved.

"Come back and play sometime!"

Sakura watched as she materialized into thin air. She may have been young, but she was very wise for her youth. Sakura accepted that Sasuke wanted to fulfill the prophecy, and she would spend his final days with him.


	12. Escape Plan

**NOTE: **Sorry, evezue66613, I can't tell you the end of the story. I do know whether Sasuke lives or dies, but I can't tell you. It's like reading a book and then reading the last page. It spoils everything! Also, sorry about the delay for everyone else. Blame my health teacher. He piles on the homework every night and I absolutely have NO time for writing my fanfic. But right now I'm on Thanksgiving Break, so I've got plenty of time for writing! I was thinking… As I mentioned before, I know what will happen to Sasuke. He could live, he could die. I already know. And no matter how many any of you try to persuade me to take your side, I'm sticking to what I've already got planned. As for Sakura… I have two possible endings for her. I think I already know what I'm going to do, but I can't tell you because it will ruin the story! After I finish it and chose one of those ways, I'll tell you what the other way was in my author's note. I have noted to myself that there is a lot of drama in this chapter. Please consider the fact that I'm in 7th grade. I've had not training in writing, so if you're totally amazed, then thank you very much. :P And I just remembered, besides being Thanksgiving, it's also the first year anniversary of my first boyfriend asking me out. We broke up in May, and now he lives in Pennsylvania. I'm glad he's gone. :) Also, Kylie still hasn't come back after being busted by the police for having drugs in her locker, so I still don't have a pencil. :(

The next day, Sasuke's final, Sakura went to visit him. He was sitting in the corner, staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke…" she said his name softly.

"Sakura! I've missed you."

He stood up and walked over to the bars and they kissed as before.

"Sasuke, you were right. If you want to die like this, then I should have respected your decision."

He looked away.

"What is it?"

"That's the point. Sakura, I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to die, not like this. Not yet. I want to live first. So what if they call me a coward for running away. I won't be around to hear them. Sakura, I want you to come with me. Will you run away with me and marry me?"

Sakura's eyes danced with joy.

"Yes! Wait here, I'll be back."

"Where would I go?"

A few minutes later, she was back with the key.

"The guard let you have it that easily?" Sasuke asked with surprise.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you crazy? I had no conk him out to get this thing!" She put the key into the hole and turned it. The door swung open. Sasuke hesitated.

"Hey, this was your idea, let's go!" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke by his hand.

"We'll have to make sure we're not seen," she said looking for a place so that they could escape easily.

"I've been studying this place for a long time. There's a weak spot in the floor that drops into the sewer right… HERE!" Sasuke flipped in the air and brought his foot down on it hard. It caved, and the two jumped down in it.

"Sakura, do you think you could use a repair jutsu or an illusion jutsu to fix the floor? I mean, it's pretty obvious that we escaped through the floorboards."

"No problem," Sakura said as she began making hand signs. "Leaf Style! Repair Jutsu!" And instantly the boards were one again.

"Excellent. Let's go!" Sasuke took her hands led her down the foul smelling sewer.

"Ugh, how long will we have to be down here?" Sakura asked, clutching her nose with her free hand, as the other was still holding Sasuke's.

"I don't know for sure. As soon as we get outside the village. You'll be classified as a Missing-Nin, do you realize that?"

"Yes."

"And you still want to continue?"

"Yes."

Sasuke stared in amazement at her.

"You're willing to leave that all behind?"

"I said I loved you, and I meant it. I'd do anything, as long as we can be together. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

Sasuke pulled Sakura close and they kissed passionately.

"We can go someplace far, far away," she said as he cradled her in his arms. "Like the Land of Waves, maybe. We've been there once long ago, and are somewhat familiar with the surroundings. And since it's a non-shinobi state, we won't have to worry about wars against the Land of Fire. It would be a nice place to raise children…"

"Yes… But what if we missed going out on missions? What if we picked a place that is an ally of Konoha?"

"Just as well."

"The Waterfall Village. How about there? It's small and an ally of the Leaf."

Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Lovely."

"Good. Now that we know where we're headed, we'd best get moving before they realize I'm gone."

-----

Naruto rubbed his temples.

"She's taking this as well as I thought she would," he declared stressfully.

"Of course she is, she's Sakura," Kakashi said.

Naruto leaped up and pounded his fist on the desk.

"Homura, this is all your fault!" he shouted in rage.

The old elder held up a hand.

"I was doing what I thought was best for the village, my Lord. Even if it meant committing treason against you. I realize that you can, and most likely will, do something horrible to me, but I do not care. I have made my mark and made sure that the village is safe."

"Ugh, never you mind what I'll do to you! Where's Koharu?"

Homura sighed.

"She tired of these acts against Uchiha and fled Konoha. I thought it useless to try and stop her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What makes you so sure that Sasuke is evil?"

Homura looked away, as if embarrassed.

"The Hokage asked you a question," Kakashi said aloofly.

"It's… It's not a very ethical way to find something out about someone one, but if you want to win, you can't be afraid to get your hands dirty…"

"Out with it!"

"I went through his stuff, OK?!? I broke into his jail cell and found the journal! I saw it was from Itachi and figured he was planning on doing something dastardly!" Homura blurted.

Naruto scoffed.

"You really don't know Sasuke at all, do you? Do you?"

"No, my Lord, I don't but he is a threat to our village and-"

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to anymore of you badmouthing Sasuke! You sound like a broken record! 'He's a threat to our village.' I can't even begin to count how many times you've said that! Think what you want about Sasuke, but I can't believe anyone would stoop so low! Did you even think about the effect it would have on Sakura? Didn't you realize how much she was hurting when he left, and how much joy was in her heart when he returned? So you remember, after I came back after the search party had given up and I had to tell her that we lost him, how Sakura would sit by the village gates every night for an hour the first few weeks, wishing Sasuke would come home? Sasuke wasn't planning on doing anything evil at all with Itachi's journal. Sasuke never got to know his brother, the good side of his brother, before he turned evil. As far as he's concerned, he may as well have been an only child his entire life. The 3rd, he was like a brother to you, am I right?"

Homura hung his head and uttered, "Yes…"

"Imagine him being around for a while, and then just up and leaving. How would you feel?"

"Awful…"

"Exactly. That's how Sakura and I felt when we lost Sasuke. Like nothing would ever be the same again. And now… Now he's returned, but condemned to die. Nothing can change that. Nothing," Naruto finished his speech and sat down.

Homura dropped to his knees.

"What have I done?" he questioned himself quietly. "Forgive me, Sarutobi…" the old man drew a knife from his robe. "Forgive me…"

Naruto rose. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!? Stop it!"

"Forgive me…"

Homura stabbed himself in the stomach. He made a choking sound, and then fell face first on the floor. Blood poured from his broken body, and Naruto and Kakashi knew that Homura Mitokado was dead.


	13. Captured

**NOTE:** You know, I never planned on killing Homura. I was writing and this thought popped into my head: "Hey, now seems like a good time to kill Homura!" So I did. I'll bet half of you are cheering with delight right about now. LOL Now I will compare road traffic, to Jr. High hallway traffic. They're very similar, you know. First of all, the people who push each other around in the hallways are the little animals that run out into the road. You never know when they're going to scurry out into your path, and when they hit you, the results could be bad. Then there are the people who walk WAY too slow in the halls. They're the tractors and truck drivers. They take up the whole freakin' road/hallway! Maybe they don't have any place to be at the moment, put I happen to! My breath smells like syrup. Moving on. Then there's the people who walk too fast. They're the speeders. They honk their horns and crash into people. The teachers are the police, but have about ¼ the brains of one. OK, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter.

P.S. Don't ask me about the camera, because I don't have a clue. I was really hyper when I wrote this, so that's my excuse for the crudeness and where Naruto drops the picture. Andrea and me are extremely perverted when we get hyper, but there's no lemon, so if that's what you're looking for, may I suggest the rated M section. You'll find out what I mean in the chapter.

They buried Homura right away. They had an elaborate funeral, considering he was a member of the Council of Elders and highly respected. However, a new council had to be formed, since one had run away and one had just committed suicide. After the funeral, Naruto went to assemble the new council. He knocked on Tsunade's door. She had stayed home. Shizune opened the door.

"Oh, Lord Hokage, what brings you here?" she asked in surprise.

"I have to talk to Tsunade. It's very important," he said gravely.

"Um, sure. Wait here. But she might be, um… busy, so you may have to wait a while," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared down a hallway. Naruto heard some shouting, and a crash. Soon after, Shizune came hurriedly back.

"I'm very sorry for the wait, Lord Hokage. Lady Tsunade will be out in a moment or two," she said and bowed. "Please, have a seat."

Ten minutes later, Tsunade walked into the living room.

"What do you want, Naruto? I'm busy," she said boredly. Naruto sensed the annoyance in her voice.

"This won't take long. As you know, Homura died today-"

"No, I didn't know that!" Tsunade exclaimed, her eyes interested.

"Well, he did," Naruto continued. "And Koharu's whereabouts are unknown. We are in need of a new Council of Elders, and I fully trust you. I would like you to be a member."

The old healer stared at him blankly and then burst out laughing.

"You… You're joking, right?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, I'm dead serious."

"Naruto, I was the Hokage for seven years, and now you want me to be on the Council of Elders? I'm sorry, Naruto, but you've got the wrong girl."

"Hey Tsunade, you got any food? I'm hungry," said Jiraiya, emerging from the hallway.

The female Sannin jumped up and tackled him.

"You idiot! I told you to stay in the back until Naruto left!" she shouted in his face angrily.

The old man rolled his head to the side. "Sorry! I just got hungry!"

Naruto backed away. "Um, I think I'm gonna leave now…"

Tsunade got up. "No, Naruto, don't leave. I think it's time you knew. Jiraiya and me... We're a couple," she said and put a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding," Naruto said sarcastically. Suddenly, something cunning crossed his mind. "Now you have to join the Council," he said evilly.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"What's the kid talking about?" Jiraiya asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"He wants me to be on the Council of Elders. Apparently Homura's dead and Koharu's missing."

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around his lover. "Well why don't you join, Honey?"

"Hello? I was the freakin' Hokage for nearly 10 freakin' years! I'm not gonna join his little support group too!"

Naruto grinned stupidly. "I don't think you have a choice."

"The hell I do!"

"Join the Council… Or I'll tell everyone about you and Jiraiya."

"You have no proof!"

Naruto pulled a camera from his robes and snapped a picture Jiraiya holding on to Tsunade.

"Is this proof enough?" he asked pulling the picture from the camera. Tsunade's face turned beet red.

"Give me that, dammit!" she screamed diving for the picture. She missed and crashed to the ground. "I swear, I'm gonna commit regicide if you don't give that to me now!"

"You'll be arrested," Naruto smirked.

"I don't care!"

Naruto dropped the picture down his pants. "You still want it?"

Tsunade made a sick face. "I've never wanted anything less in my life."

"Good. Does this mean you'll join the Council?"

She flopped down in a chair.

"I guess."

"Hey, count me in, too," Jiraiya said.

Naruto started to walk out the door. "Thank you both. I'll see you later." As he stepped outside, a Jonin ran up to him.

"Lord Hokage! Sasuke Uchiha has escaped from his cell! Sakura Haruno is believed to be with him!"

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Dammit, Sakura, I thought you'd have better sense then that! Send out search parties! They must be found!" He looked back over his shoulder and called to the two Sannin and Shizune, "Come on, you guys! We've got a rescue mission!"

-----

Sasuke and Sakura had been out of the sewers for over an hour now, and nearly to the border of the Land of Fire. Darkness was starting to fall.

"We should stop now," Sasuke said. "We'll continue in the morning."

"Right," Sakura agreed.

He turned and pinned her to a tree before planting a lustful kiss on her lips. Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke… What are you-"

Sasuke silenced her by repeating his actions. She managed to get him off her. "Please, not yet. After we're married."

He backed off, but looked hurt. Sakura never knew that Sasuke could be such an animal.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" he said quietly.

"It's OK. I understand how you feel. I want to, it's just…" Sakura became lost in his eyes. She loved him so much. This time, she kissed him.

"Whoa, I thought you just said-"

"Never mind what I said. I love you."

After that, he didn't hesitate.

-----

"That's them, I think. Up ahead!" a Jonin shouted to another. It was still dark, but he was able to make out two figures in a tree. They appeared to be asleep, one was holding the other in his arms. He was certain it was them. The Jonin stopped at the trunk and was joined by three others.

"You two, come out of the tree, now!" he ordered. The figures stirred.

"Sasuke, they've come for you!" the girl the Jonin assumed was Sakura cried out. The couple jumped to the ground and ran, and the team of Jonins gave chase. The squad caught up to the girl and one of the Jonin tackled her. She was much slower than the Uchiha.

-----

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as two of the Jonin held her down as the other two pursued Sasuke. He looked back.

"Keep going! Don't worry about me, just get yourself out of here!"

Sasuke weighed his options. He could escape, but then he might never see Sakura again. He could kill the four Jonin, but then he would be even more wanted than he already was and then he would deserve to die. Or, he could let them capture him and die like a man. He stopped and let himself be captured.

"SASUKE NO!" Sakura screamed. "THEY'LL ONLY KILL YOU! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"SASUKE!" she called after him as he was dragged off into the night.


	14. Execution

**NOTE:** I'm a real nice person, aren't I? I give you hope for Sasuke, and then I snatch it away. I'm starting to wrap this story up. It should be over in the next few chapters, but I'll let you know when it's over. And in case you have to ask, yes, Sasuke and Sakura did do it in the woods. OK? One more thing. When Sakura is talking, try to imagine Ruth from Fried Green Tomatoes talking when she had cancer. She just kept that flat tone of voice. If you've never seen that movie, go see it. It rocks! It's my favorite. BTW, this chapter is super short, or at least much shorter than the other chapters, but there's a reason for it.

It was decided that Sasuke would be executed at dawn instead of noon, to prevent any more escape plans. Sakura had been sentenced to house arrest until the execution to prevent her from doing anything to try and bust Sasuke out of jail. They even had to get Tsunade to sit with her to make sure she wouldn't attempt suicide.

"So they're really going to do it, aren't they Tsunade?" Sakura asked staring blankly at the ceiling as she laid on her bed after a long awkward moment of silence.

"Do what, Sakura?" Tsunade was relieved that Sakura was still speaking to her. After all, she was the one who had to read Sasuke his death sentence.

"Kill him."

The awkwardness returned.

"Oh. Yeah."

Sakura scoffed. "Figures. All that time we spent trying to get away for nothing."

"It was a good try. You were really close to the border. Any further and you would have gotten away."

Sakura rolled her head to look at Tsunade. The older woman was shocked to see that the light had completely faded from them. It was almost like she was… dead.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Tsunade realized the stupidity in her words. She had just told the poor girl that she might have made it if they had gone just a bit further instead of stopping for the night.

"Of course not, it was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

"You know I lost my virginity out in those woods last night."

Tsunade didn't quite know how to respond to this piece of information. When she didn't say anything, Sakura continued.

"We planned on getting married, you know. I wanted to wait until then. Sasuke didn't care; he loved me. Anytime would've been fine for him. He was waiting on me. I didn't want to make him wait any longer. After we were done, he held me in his arms and whispered to me, 'Thank you, Sakura. I wanted to be with you before they killed me.' I didn't believe him. I thought we'd get across the border and be safe. It turns out, he was right. I'm still breathing, but the truth is, I'm already dead."

Tsunade sat next to the girl and hugged her. The two embraced and cried until dawn came. It was time for the execution.

-----

Sasuke was lead to the block where he would die. All of the village stood around him on either side. Sakura was to his right. As he walked by, he smiled lovingly at her and went on his way. Naruto, who had promised to stand beside her, was comforting her as best he could. It wasn't helping any. She was still hurting. Kakashi had promised to be there as well, but so far there was no sign of him.

Sasuke reached the block and knelt. Tsunade stood before him. She had tears running down her face. The executioner stood beside her, sword in hand. He wore a black mask over his face to conceal his identity.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade began.

Sakura lost it and burst into tears. Naruto held her and stroked her pink hair.

"_Where the hell is Kakashi?" _he wondered._ "Don't tell me he's visiting Obito's grave again! Not now!"_

"You have committed crimes against the Hidden Leaf Village," Tsunade knew they were lies, but it could not be helped.

"And therefore, you must be put to death by sword."

The executioner drew the weapon.

"Are there any last words you'd like to say, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes."

He stood up and faced his lover.

"Goodbye… Sakura!"

The sword pierced his body and it was all over.


	15. Epilogue

**NOTE:** Now you all know. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. All of you probably hate me, but I did it for the good of the story. This is the final chapter. It took me two weeks and 57 pages on Microsoft Word. I hope you'll enjoy it.

After Sasuke's death, Sakura completely hardened her heart. All day and night, she sat by her window and looked out of it. She never moved an inch, except to eat and other human necessities. And to give birth. It turned out that Sakura was actually pregnant with Sasuke's child. In the winter, she gave birth to a baby girl. Sakura named her Hana. Hana Uchiha.

But even so, the birth of her daughter couldn't change Sakura. She was still a cold person. One day, when Hana was 5, Sakura walked out to the bridge where she, Sasuke, and Naruto used to wait for Kakashi in the mornings. Sakura pulled herself up onto the railing, and prepared to throw herself off. Kakashi appeared and saved her just in the nick of time, followed shortly by Naruto.

The Jonin threw her to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

Sakura looked up at her teacher and gave a twisted smile. The three of them knew she was mentally ill. "Going to him!" she declared.

"Sakura, you've got a child at home! She needs you!"

"Do not tell me what to do!"

"It's for your own good!"

"I'll kill you!" Sakura pushed off the ground with such a force and knocked Kakashi off his feet. She madly began clawing away at his face. Naruto scrambled over to them, trying to pry Sakura off.

Kakashi struggled with her, not wanting to hurt her, but still wanting to get free. Sakura pierced his mask and broke his skin, laughing crazily all the while. Kakashi's face was in tatters. He didn't want to have to come to this, but it seemed he had no choice. Naruto noticed his hand starting to glow blue.

"Kakashi-sensei! No!" he shouted.

"I have no choice, Naruto! This isn't Sakura! The real Sakura died along with Sasuke a long time ago! CHIDORI!"

Sakura shook violently, then was still. Naruto carefully lifted her body off Kakashi. Even in death, her eyes still danced wildly.

Kakashi buried his face in his heads.

"I feel so awful…"

Naruto put a hand on his back.

"You did what you had to do."

"Poor Hana… Now I've killed both her parents…"

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"You! That's why you weren't at the execution! You were the executioner! You killed Sasuke!"

"Naruto, please. I've just killed two of my students. The pain is unimaginable. The question is, what will we do about Hana?"

"She will stay with Hinata and I. We'll raise her as our own child."

"What will we say happened to Sakura?"

"The truth. She may hate you for it, but in time, she'll understand. Sakura was mentally unstable."

"All right then."

_Ten Years Later_

Hana burst through the kitchen door.

"Papa! I did it! I made Chunin!" she exclaimed as she ran into Naruto's arms.

"Hey, that's my girl!" Naruto said with a smile as he stroked his adopted daughter's raven hair. Ten years since Sakura's death, and she still thought her name was Uzumaki instead of Uchiha. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. How were you supposed to go to someone you had loved and cared for a decade and say,

"I'm not your real father. Your real father was part of the most powerful clan ever and was killed by his sensei and your mother was a mentally unstable psycho who was killed by the same guy."?

It was better this way. After she had gone to bed, Naruto went out into the yard and looked up at the stars.

"She's grown up a lot, you guys. Sasuke, you never got to meet her. I really wish you could have. She's got your hair. And her mother's eyes. Sakura, I know you would have cared for her if you were able, but it's OK. You were suffering a lot. I didn't know what it would feel like until Hinata and I had been married for a long time and we adopted Hana. I think if either of them were killed, I'd go crazy too. I just want you guys to know how she's doing."

As he turned to go back inside, he felt a cool breeze brush his cheek, and for a moment, he thought he saw Sasuke and Sakura. They were embracing.

"Thank you," they said.

"No problem."

Then they were gone. Naruto smiled to himself.

"I guess that which does not kill us can only make us stronger."


End file.
